Talk:Van Kleiss
Just going give a reason to delete the 'He could be Rex's brother' bit. Too Wild Mass Guessy to be on a fact based page BlueDragonfly 20:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC)BlueDragonfly Could he be Rex's father? I just started hearing about this...and I'm kinda of considering that maybe he is Rex's father... JuniperAlien 03:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) If you watch the latest episode of Generator Rex, Mixed Signals then you'd know that Rex's father and Van Kleiss are two very different people (Brandon Storm9 12:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC)) Mabye, Van Kleiss is Rex's father, but. The Nanites turned him British...!(09:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ) No, This is rex's father: -----------------> (Archieny) Van Kleiss's name Is Van Kleiss his full name, or just his first name?http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 02:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : I believe that it's actually his surname or some sort of title. since Van in Dutch is a preposition meaning "of" or "from the place of"--Wszemir 23:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Van Kleiss past apperance I was watching mixed signals and i see this. Want do you think? it can be Van Kleiss? :The picture above the below one looks a bit like Cesar, minus the mad scientist look, and a bit younger. ::well the chin seems to fit, his profile too is he combs his fringe back as he did in "leader of a pack"--Wszemir 23:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Also I think it's Van Kleiss ... See also this -> Although this looks a lot like VK. And then the two profiles are very similar. --Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 00:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That does look A LOT like Van Kleiss Archieny 00:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Archieny ::i dont see it. other than the face shape. than again, he would be younger and not evo-ish.... http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 00:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you think is the relation between VK and BK? I think that Black Knight work on the Nanite Project, What is your opinion?? El Arquitecto 05:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) That was my initial thought too! Maybe in the beginning, they were working together to find the other meta-nanties? http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 21:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) But Cesar, Would reconized her... El Arquitecto 00:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yah, i guess that's true... unless he's faking it to get on her good side or something. If they were trying to get the meta-nanties, and he made the nantite event to make sure they didn't, then maybe he really is against them. I hope so, cuz i liked cesar untill he was all ok with everything BK was doing. http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 01:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Lets think about this, Black Knight takes over Providence shortly after Rex and Van Kleiss disappear. That can't be a coincidence. She also spent considerible effort to find him and didn't bother to slap a collar on him immediately? She's ruthless, cunning and manipulative just like Van Kleiss was. This leads me to the conclusion that Black Knight is his daughter. LordVukodlak 15:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Daughter? I think BK is too old to be his daughter. If they're related at all, she would be like, a sister or a cousin something. i did question why she didn't just collar him too... http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 19:58, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Van Kleiss... Crazy? I did not fail to notice that van Kleiss has become ... how to say ... a bit crazy! lol. According to you it's real or false? Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 12:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) What, you mean you think hes faking? i donno, it's possible. But what reason could he have for that i wonder. I also wonder what BK did to convince him to work with them.... http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 23:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) May be on the being yes but, not today.El Arquitecto 00:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) *Man, I REALLY hope he is going to snap out of it real soon, because he is TOTALLY creeping me out!! There has been hints that Van Kleiss may be faking his insanity I wouldnt put past him to try that stunt. Superbike10 23:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC)